Sweet
by Izarin
Summary: Izaya invites Shizuo over for dinner. Shizuo/fem!Izaya. Smut.


**Title**: _Sweet_  
**Pairing**: _Shizuo/fem!Izaya (Shizaya)_  
**Prompt**: _Izaya invites Shizuo over for dinner._  
**Rating**: _NC17 (Warnings: Oral Sex)_

**authors note**:/ _I don't write fics that often for a reason. orz - but yeah just wanna note that I use Izaya's normal name but it is **fem!Izaya** so just to clear up confusion! And the ending is really terrible b/c I'm really bad at endings but I'm proud of it otherwise SO ENJOY!_

* * *

Izaya truly was an odd ball.

Shizuo never quite expected for one of their mid-day escapades to end in her asking him back to dinner at her place. Though he'd be lying if he said it didn't happen often. Because it did.

Well, never dinner.

Mostly he'd go back to her place for a quick fuck, nothing more. Unless she was feeling nice that day, treating him more like an actual human being rather than some kind of sexually charged beast.

In his defense, he couldn't help it when she was around.

…

Was he supposed to get dressed up? Or go in casual clothes? Was this a _date_ or just a day dedicated to Izaya's needs?

He never knew with the flea.

"Are you coming, or not?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Shizuo stared at Izaya with a blank face.

"It's nothing special, Shizuo. It's _only_ my birthday… and I'd like some proper company." She huffed, arms folding across her chest.

"Why do you want _me_ though?" He asked, curious if she had a reason or if she was just giving him some bullshit excuse. "Don't you want to spend it with your family… or your friends?"

"My _family_ is in another country right now, and my siblings are unable to spend the day with me because of exams or something. As for my friends… that's either Shinra or the yakuza."

"So… I'm last resort?"

"Actually, you are my first choice." She explained, wagging around her index finger. "I'd like to spend my birthday with you instead of people who's company I find to be mediocre."

"Your family and friends are mediocre?"

"No – I just find being around you a bit more exciting." Izaya gave a pout, "Better than listening to my parents talk about how disappointed they are in my job choice, or my sisters going on about your younger brother. Or Shinra telling me his creepy fantasies about Celty."

She had a point.

"Shizu-chan~ I'm just looking for some good company! We'll order out for dinner and I already have a small cake in the works for me~ You _aren't_ going to turn down free dessert, are you?"

Once again. She had a point.

"Fine. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm gonna give you any leeway if you're being an asshole, though."

With that, Izaya flashed a smile, "Thank you! It means the _world_ to me, Shizu-chan~" She clapped her hands together, getting to her tip-toes in order to press a small kiss to Shizuo's cheek.

"See you tomorrow~! I hope you like cartoons!"

He watched her as she skipped off into the distance, oh so happy with her accomplishment. Shizuo couldn't believe he was actually going to spend the entire day with Izaya Orihara without fucking her or fighting her.

It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that Shizuo was absolutely certain of Izaya's birthday date, he'd probably have called bullshit on the entire situation. Yet, ever since high school, she always made a giant deal when it came to her birthday.

If anything, he was surprised that she only invited _him_ and that she wasn't throwing some extravagant get together with the entirety of Ikebukuro.

Maybe she just wanted to do some cute little date idea. She was a flea, sure, but she was also prone to enjoying dumb little girly things. Like dates and flowers and chocolate (only of the dark variety) and cuddling on the couch with some dumb kid's movie.

He was never able to figure out why she enjoyed those so much considering how screwy her personality was.

So there he stood in front of her door, shifting around nervously as he waited for her to answer.

In case anyone was wondering; yes. Shizuo did run out and buy flowers and chocolate and with a little 'Happy Birthday. Love you, flea' card slapped onto the box.

In the time he was waiting, Shizuo wondered if he should've just made a run for it; avoid whatever the louse had in store for him. He could almost guarantee that this night wasn't going to be just having a peaceful dinner together.

"Just one second!"

Before he was able to run, that voice chimed from the other side of the doorway. He heard a little bit of stumbling around, making him ponder if she was still cleaning up her apartment. Not like he was much to impress.

Finally, the door swung open, revealing Izaya in a more casual set of clothing than he was used to. He was already feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey." He started, scratching at the back of his head. "You uh… look nice." Shizuo mumbled, shifting around on his feet.

Izaya stared at him, dumbfounded. "They're just pajamas, Shizuo."

"Pajamas… right…" If that shirt that was 10 times too big for her counted as pajamas. How it kind of hung off her shoulders, reaching down to her mid thigh… _Attractive_. Well played, he thought. However, she could wear a trash bag and still make it look good.

He'd got his thoughts back on topic once she spoke.

"So, what do you want to eat?" She asked, "I'm not all that great at cooking, so that's why we're ordering out. Unless you had any other ideas."

"I don't."

"Wonderful! How's sushi sound~? Not that you have a say in it, since it _is_ my birthday after all!" She stood back finally, waltzing back into the house as Shizuo hesitantly followed. "They usually take a long time to deliver though, and I don't have any appetizers. I'm an awful hostess, aren't I?"

She turned back to face him, pouting a bit as if she expected a response.

Shizuo wouldn't give her what she wanted, so he opted for the alternative and held out the chocolates and the flowers.

"Happy birthday, by the way… " He said sheepishly. His gaze turned towards his feet, waiting for the snarky response that he was bound to receive.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan, but you know I don't like chocolate…"

"That's why I got you the kind you _do_ like, idiot…" He growled, "You didn't even look at 'em."

Izaya chuckled to herself, leaning forward as she took both gifts from Shizuo, looking down at the box. She noted that Shizuo really did go out of his way for this. Her favorite chocolates weren't cheap by any means… she was touched.

"How sweet of you." She grinned, "Dessert then~"

She barely sounded thankful. Shizuo had to remind himself that that was just her normal mannerism. Fleaspeak.

"I'm gonna put these in a vase, okay? And order our food… and then I'll start our movie."

Izaya would take the reins for tonight. He wasn't really in the mood to argue or anything. But of course – the more and more she spoke, the more he thought she was _looking_ to argue.

That was just good ol' Izaya.

Instead of having his temper rise, Shizuo decided to be good and make his way to her living room, sitting stone still as he focused on the blank screen of the television. From a distance, he heard Izaya dial the phone, speaking to the people who were going to deliver her food. Their food.

"45 minutes." She called out to him, peaking from behind the wall.

"That's a long time to wait for food." Shizuo sighed. "You gonna be alright until then?"

"Ah yeah – it might be cheating to have dessert before dinner but ah… those chocolates are really tempting y'know." Waltzing out to the living room to join Shizuo on the couch, she plopped next to him, the small box of gourmet candy in hand.

"I never saw you to be the type to _want_ to have sweets."

"I'm full of surprises, what can I say?" She purred, "It's my birthday after all and if I want to spoil myself a little I have every right to."

He scoffed. Izaya was always the type to indulge in expensive hobbies and items whenever she wanted to. A little was underestimating her true potential to over indulge.

He didn't really pay much mind to that either. He would not allow himself to get mad at the flea by any means today. Even if she tried to provoke him, he would not allow it.

"You don't like dark chocolate, do you?"

"Oi, when did I say that?"

Izaya shrugged, plopping the small, chocolate truffle into her mouth. "You didn't." She mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed and swallowed. "I'm just guessing you don't. Since you really enjoy sweets and milk… I imagine the 'milk' in the phrase 'milk chocolate' is the entire reason why you'd enjoy it at all."

"Well, I guess… I dunno, it's too bitter for me."

"Maybe that's why _I_ like it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He chuckled, earning a flick of the forehead from his beloved.

"You weren't supposed to agree, ne? What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Shizuo plucked up a truffle from the box, placing it to Izaya's lips. "Ah, shut up, will ya?"

Defeated, she opened her mouth, tongue getting hold of the chocolate from Shizuo's fingers, giving him a wink as well. She still managed to tease him even when they were doing something as trivial as eating chocolate.

"I should get you this stuff more often – it keeps you quiet."

"Shizu-chan's cruel!" She cried out, throwing her arms in the air as she then threw herself onto Shizuo's lap. "Now you have to feed me."

"Feed you? Hah, don't be such a child."

"It's my birthday! Besides, chocolate is one of the many symbols of love, ne? So if you _really_ love me – you'd feed me."

"Symbol of love? That's incredibly cheesy."

"You're the one who bought them for me, idiot."

He couldn't deny that… he wanted to be nice to her anyway. Besides, if he kept it going, she'd start coming up with some bogus excuses like "Chocolate is also the symbol of beauty! It prevents wrinkles!"

Now that he thought about it, she probably did say something like that for White Day. That was just typical Izaya.

"Fine – I'll feed you."

"Mm – Shizu-chan is the best~"

"Keep saying that." Picking up another truffle, he put it to Izaya's lips once more, watching as she eagerly plopped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She looked almost like a small child who was allowed to stay up past their bedtime or something.

She shifted on his lap, reaching a hand up to poke at his cheek. "This is really good, y'know. You got the best kind." She smiled, "I'm impressed. Did you really go out of your way to purchase gourmet chocolate just for my birthday?"

"Well – yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a protozoan."

"You know, 25 years old means you're a quarter of the age of 100."

"Ahhhh – don't remind me! You're cruel, so cruel!"

"Says the one who has been insulting me pretty much since I've gotten here."

"I'm only teasing! It's so rude to comment on a woman's age."

"Would you relax, hah?!" Eyes narrowing, Shizuo held up another chocolate to her lips, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist. "25 is still young and you're still beautiful, and you're always gonna _be_ beautiful, so just shut up!"

Had Izaya's mouth not been stuffed with chocolate, he figured she'd have burst into laughter by now, but also the fact that her cheeks were as red as the box of chocolates made him a little bit confused. He didn't know what he was confused about though; that he complimented her or that she was _actually_ blushing.

"S…orry…"

Izaya plopped up from Shizuo's lap, crawling onto him now, with her bottom resting firmly on his thighs. Instead of saying something dumb or witty, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her monster's lips.

"You don't have to apologize, y'know. Girls like hearing that stuff. Unless you didn't mean it, in which case, I'm heart broken."

"I meant it…" He mumbled, under his breath.

"I didn't quite hear you, say that again?"

"I meant it, dammit!"

Smiling in victory, Izaya pulled back a little and reached for the chocolate herself, placing it against Shizuo's lips this time.

"You should try it you know, maybe the first time your taste buds were just acting strange."

Opening his mouth, Shizuo waited for her to place the chocolate against his tongue, but she never did, opting to plop it into her own mouth instead.

Very typical.

Shizuo groaned, throwing his head back. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"No – I really do mean that you should try it." She grinned, arms resting around Shizuo's neck as she pulled him forward again, placing yet another kiss on his lips.

This time, he was able to taste the bitter, yet strangely sweet chocolate that she kept speaking of.

"It's not bad…" He hummed.

"That's what I thought."

"I wanna try more." Shizuo said as Izaya took it upon herself to reach for another truffle, however, Shizuo stopped her. "I think you'd taste better without it."

"What are you talking about?"

Shizuo took the entire box in his hand and set it aside. He figured it would only get in the way from here on out.

"I don't like bitter tasting things… you're much sweeter." Pressing his lips to her neck this time, kissing gently at the soft flesh.

"Shizu-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Izaya. I tried to make tonight simple… but…"

Izaya let out a dry laugh, shaking her head. "I'm really not complaining, you know." She hummed, "You really think I was going to let you leave without getting a birthday favor~?"

"Silly of me to think otherwise."

"Very silly of Shizu-chan."

They both smirked at each other, and immediately they began going for each other's clothing.

Who the hell was Shizuo kidding? Thinking that he could go an entire night with Izaya without having sex with her… she was just too tempting.

Izaya wanted him too – he could tell.

Now that she was topless, and she was working at his pants – Shizuo felt the sudden urge to stop her… He didn't like where this was headed but for his own… personal reasons.

"Izaya-kun." He mumbled, his hands stopping her in their tracks.

That earned a pout from the eager ravenette. "Don't do this to me, Shizu-chan… I _really_ want you, right now."

"I know… but it's your birthday… so… lemme…" He sighed, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips once more. "You wont be disappointed, mm'kay? I know what I want to give you…"

Whatever Shizuo was cooking up in that protozoan brain of his, Izaya still found herself getting excited over it.

"Stop teasing…" She whispered, tugging at the fabric of Shizuo's waistband. It prompted him to move a little faster, his hands traveling to her thighs, sneaking up… He'd never been so happy to know that she wasn't wearing pants. She really had this worked out for her.

His thumbs hooked on her panties, tugging them down, sliding them right off her legs. As they fell to the floor, Shizuo finally took the effort to admire them. She really did have good taste in this kinda stuff. The pink, floral design looked great on the floor so he could only imagine how great it looked on her body.

Suddenly he felt kind of disappointed that the large shirt she was wearing covered up her delectable body.

"Did you dress up for me?" He asked, eyes focusing on her face for just a moment.

"I wasn't trying all that hard… but I did." Izaya replied, shifting around on the couch. It was almost as though she were uncomfortable, with the way she was tugging on the shirt as if to cover herself up.

Shizuo shook his head, sliding off the cushions to the floor. At that, Izaya immediately scrambled backward, staring at her boyfriend wide-eyed.

Izaya was incredibly flustered, only managing to whisper a pathetic sounding "No."

"Ah, don't do that." Shizuo frowned, hands caressing silky smooth skin, fingers invading the space between her socks and her thighs, tugging on the fabric so it snapped against her skin. "Ease up. I know what I'm doing."

Much to his surprise, she did listen to him, sliding further down on the couch – maybe it was the feeling of being touched by him, when she really had been craving it for so long.

The thought of being able to have him again made her _want_ to cooperate.

Once she was sunken down on the couch to an appropriate position, Shizuo got to his knees, his hands resting on Izaya's inner thighs. Looking up at her, she had her eyes closed tightly, hands both clutching onto the couch cushions. He couldn't help but laugh – and yet he kept going.

This time, he began spreading both her legs, hooking them over his shoulders.

If she was confused on where he was headed with this, it had to have been completely clear to her now.

"S-Shizu-chan…"

In response, he smirked, tugging her a bit closer to him. Her face was flushed completely, entire body trembling. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it like this…

He moved in, finally, breathing hot air over her nether lips. She squealed, her body stiffening up at the slight contact. When Shizuo finally slid his tongue along her sensitive skin, she doubled over immediately, grasping onto the fabric of his shirt.

Had it been so long that she was really _this_ sensitive?

Apparently so, because when his mouth made full contact with her she thought she'd orgasm right there. All she knew was that she felt hot – it felt too hot.

In fact – she didn't think she… ever had sex like this.

Trying to regain her composure, she caught a glimpse of him buried in between her legs. Her hand ran through his hair, pushing it out of his face – wanting to see his expression. Even if it was damn near impossible from that angle.

The way his tongue mimicked sex as it traveled up and down her sensitive slit, the way he seemed to be so _into_ it.

Izaya brought her hand to her own hair, running her fingers through it. Soon, she felt herself giving into it. Her thoughts and vision clouded with the pleasure that was pulsing through her.

Sinking down further into the cushions, she could practically feel Shizuo smirk against her, his hot breath enough proof that he was having one hell of a time.

Then he started to suck, his tongue grazing against her clit as he did. He suckled against her nub, causing Izaya to jerk forward. Her body wasn't used to this at all.

But that didn't make it feel bad.

She wanted more of this sensation.

"M-More…" She gasped, garnet eyes focusing on the blonde in between her legs. "Twist your tongue around a little bit more…"

Shizuo's breath hitched a bit – he was laughing. His lips kissing at her sex passionately, sucking, tongue prodding.

She cursed underneath her breath, her hands clutching onto Shizuo once more, nails digging into his arms as he tried to hold her still. It was so difficult for her not to wiggle around her body when she was being pleasured so thoroughly like this.

This was way different than actually screwing him, or using a toy.

Happy Birthday to her.

As her insides twisted with desire, her body became hot. Much hotter than how she was feeling originally. All within the pit of her stomach – god, she was _on fire_.

"S-Shit… Shizu-chan…" Izaya panted, her breathing erratic, "Shizu-chan, I-I'm gonna… I can't…"

He tilted his head up, just a little bit, to get a good look at her face. He didn't care if she came with him right there. He _wanted_ to taste her. The look was obvious in his eyes.

"Hah… fuck!" She moaned, biting her lip with so much force she thought it would split open. But the tightening in her stomach didn't falter, it built, and built, feeling as if her clit had a direct link to the warmth in her belly.

"Nnn…! Sh-shit!" She cried out, her body unable to hold back anymore – her inner walls pulsating, sending a powerful jolt through her entire body, causing her to jerk with every throb that her body made.

Shizuo never stopped though, he licked and sucked at her – surely his tongue was able to feel how hard she was climaxing.

But as soon as her body tightened, it loosened again. She slowly but surely began to come down from her high, panting while she tried to catch her breath. Shizuo's tongue was still going to town, but at this point, he was just cleaning whatever mess she probably made.

As he pulled back, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth with a trail of saliva hanging from her entry, Izaya only blushed even more. She felt compelled to apologize for whatever reason.

Shizuo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was breathing heavily too.

"Shi-Shizu-chan…"

And suddenly, a smirk spread across his lips, confusing Izaya even more. He was smiling like that, and it was driving her _crazy_. She didn't quite have the energy to retort with anything though.

"You taste really sweet." He said, kneeling so his hips were nestled in between Izaya's, where she was able to feel his erection attempting to poke through the fabric. "We should do that some more, don't you think?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but as soon as the words were going to leave her mouth – the doorbell buzzed throughout the apartment.

"…Food's here…" She said, instead of what she had originally planned to say.

Shizuo laughed slightly, shaking his head as he reached for the floor, taking Izaya's cute pair of panties, handing it out to her.

"Later tonight, I wanna see more of you."

Izaya huffed, slipping back into her clothes as she stood up, a little wobbly from their small moment of fun.

"You never fail to surprise me, Shizu-chan. You'd better tame your monster so it doesn't look weird when we answer the door."


End file.
